


Beloved, May Your Sleep Be Sound

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: hot fuzz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas looked so peaceful, so relaxed. Everything that he wasn't when he was awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved, May Your Sleep Be Sound

A languid breeze lifted the bedroom curtains, setting them fluttering and letting the light from the street lamp peek in and dance across the bodies of the two men in the bed, bathing them in patterns of dark and light.

Of the two, only one was sleeping; splayed out on his back, blanket pooled around narrow hips, chest moving in slow rhythmic movements. He shivered slightly as the breeze wound it's way over his naked body but stilled when his companion shifted closer warming him with his body heat.

Unable to sleep, Danny had spent the past hour propped up on one arm, wordlessly watching the other man as he slept. When he saw Nicholas shiver, he moved closer trying to share the heat from his own body.

Lifting a hand, he trailed a gentle finger down Nicholas' cheek, silently admiring the play of light across the smooth skin of his face.

Nicholas looked so peaceful, so relaxed. Everything that he wasn't when he was awake.

Since Nicholas'd been promoted to Inspector, Danny had noticed that the growing signs of strain. There were more wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and his mouth was almost constantly in a tight lipped frown.

The end of the NWA had been a relief but it had brought it's own trouble. Sandford had gained notoriety after being splashed over every newspaper and tv set in the country and it had brought any number of gawkers to the town and with them had come all sorts of problems. All of which Nicholas seemed to feel he had to deal with.

Danny knew it was guilt on Nicholas' part. He knew that Nicholas felt responsible for what had happened. That he felt it was his fault that the town had been shot apart, the station blown up, Danny ending up in hospital and so many townsfolk being locked up. And no matter what he said, Danny couldn't get Nicholas to understand that no one blamed him.

He definitely didn't blame Nicholas for being shot at and blown up. It hadn't been pleasant, in fact it had hurt like fuck, but it had been exciting and now Danny had some really amazing stories and even more amazing scars to show people. He never tired of lifting up his shirt to show off his wounds, although he did try and refrain from doing it when Nicholas was around.

Most of the townsfolk considered Nicholas Sandford's saviour. They'd all lost someone to the NWA and they'd all suspected something funny was going on but none of them had done anything. It had taken a cop from London to set things right.

And they were grateful but Nicholas being Nicholas just didn't see that. He only saw the scars scattered over Danny's stomach and the numerous bullet holes still in the buildings in the town centre. Where others saw a chance for renewal, Nicholas saw destruction. Where there was gratitude, he mistook it for accusation.

For all his observational skills, he couldn't see that the town was thriving and the parts that had been destroyed were being rebuilt.

As a result he worked harder than ever. He was the first in the station and the last out and Danny was getting really, really scared that Nicholas was going to have a heart attack from all the stress and keel over and die on him.

Which was why he'd conspired with the others and abducted the Inspector that afternoon and taken him, resisting and arguing, on a picnic where'd he'd proceeded to relax him by shagging him senseless. It wasn't a permanent fix but it had definitely relaxed him.

And now Nicholas was finally resting, sleeping the sleep of the happily exhausted, his face smoothed out and his mouth relaxed in a content smile. The lines that habitually creased his forehead were gone and he looked years younger. From everything that Danny could see, his plan to relax Nicholas had worked amazingly well.

Smiling, Danny leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Nicholas' lips before he lay back down and snuggled into Nicholas' warm body, letting out a happy sigh when Nicholas turned towards him and brought an arm up to wrap around Danny's waist and pull him closer.

As Danny slowly drifted off, he sleepily made plans to kidnap Nicholas at least twice a month. All in the best interests of Nicholas' health of course. They were partners and it was Danny's job to look after his partner.

-Fin-


End file.
